Judy Hopps/Quotes
This is a list of memorable lines and quotes spoken by Judy Hopps in Disney's Zootopia and other books and games. Quotes Zootopia * "And I can make the world a better place; I am going to be be a police officer!" * "It may seem impossible to small minds. I'm looking at you, Gideon Grey." * "I like trying, actually!" * "You don't scare me, Gideon!" * "Well, he was right about one thing: I don't know when to quit!" * "Guys, I've been working for this my whole life." * "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself." * "Oh, hi! I'm Judy, your new neighbor!" * "Ooh, uh, you probably didn't know but... a bunny can call another bunny cute, but when other animals do it, it's a little..." * "Hey. Officer Hopps. You ready to make the world a better place?" * "A hundred tickets. I'm not gonna write a hundred tickets - I'm gonna write two hundred tickets...before noon!" * "Keep the change." * "And you, little guy, you wanna be an elephant when you grow up, you be an elephant, because this is Zootopia - where anyone can be anything." * "Well, I stood up for you, and you lied to me. You liar!" * "You're going to want to refrain from calling me 'Carrots'." * "No one tells me what I can and can't be!" * "I am not a dumb bunny." * "I am a real cop. I am a real cop. I am a real cop. I am a real cop." * "I got dibs! Officer Hopps, I am in pursuit! Woot woot!" * "I popped the weasel!" * "Sir, I got the bad guy. That's my job." * "Sir, I don't wanna be a meter maid. I wanna be a real cop." * "Nicholas Wilde, you are under arrest! what? Hwurting your feewings?" -Nick Wilde "Felony tax evasion." * "Yeeeaah...two hundred dollars a day, three hundred and sixty-five days a year since you were twelve, that's two decades, so times twenty which is... one million four hundred sixty thousand - I think. I mean, I am just a dumb bunny, but we are good at multiplying. Anyway, according to your tax forms, you reported, let me see here, zero. Unfortunately, lying on a federal form is a punishable offense. Five years jail time." * "It's called a hustle, sweetheart." * "Don't call me cute. Get in the car!" * "OHHHH! You are naked!" * "What was it you said? 'Any moron can run a plate'? Gosh, if only there were a moron around who were up to the task." * "Wait. They're all sloths?" * "What is your problem? Does seeing me fail somehow make you feel better about your own sad, miserable life?" * "The thing is, you don't need a warrant if you have probable cause, and I'm pretty sure I saw a shifty lowlife climbing the fence. So you're helping plenty! Come on!" * "Oh, sweet cheese and crackers!" * "Nick, you are so much more than that." * "Oh ho, pretty sneaky, Slick!" * "Funny you should say that. Because, well, I've been thinking... it would be nice to have a partner. Here, in case you need something to write with." * "With all due respect, sir, a good cop is supposed to serve and protect - help the city, not tear it apart." * "Gideon Grey. I'll be darned." * "I-I know you'll never forgive me, and I don't blame you. I wouldn't forgive me either. I was ignorant, and irresponsible and small-minded. But predators shouldn't suffer because of my mistakes. I have to fix this. But I can't do it without you. And after we're done, you can hate me, and... and that'll be fine, because I was a horrible friend, and I hurt you, and you... and you can walk away knowing that you were right all along - I really am just a dumb bunny." * "What are you gonna do? Kill me?" * "It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Boom." * "When I was a kid, I thought Zootopia was this perfect place, where everyone got along and anyone could be anything. Turns out, real life is a little bit more complicated than a slogan on a bumper sticker. Real life is messy. We all have limitations, we all make mistakes, which means - hey, glass half full! - we all have a lot in common. And the more we try to understand one another, the more exceptional each of us will be. But we have to try. So no matter what type of animal you are; from the biggest elephant, to our first fox, I implore you - try. Try to make the world a better place. Look inside yourself and recognise that change starts with you. It starts with me. It starts with all of us." * "Dumb fox!" * know you love me." -Nick Wilde Do I know that? Yes. Yes I do. Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover * "Hi, there! Officer Judy Hopps, reporting in. The Zootopia Party is happening now. Visit the Forts and be anything you want to be!" Books * "Dream big. And don't let anyone tell you that you can't be what you want to be. Remember, in Zootopia, anyone can be anything." - The Official Zootopia Handbook Category:Lists Category:Quotes